The Brainy Dudes
by ReturnOfTheAusllyandJelsa13
Summary: Allyson Dawson is new to Marino High in Miami. She meets the international pop star, Austin Moon, who goes to Marino High as well. Austin decides to host something called, 'The Brainy Dudes'. Ally joins. Austin falls for Ally, not soon into the game. But when Ally is to go back to Cali, what will she do?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there, readers. How are we doing? For those of you that are reading my other stories, I might put an end to some of my stories and make a sequel. Anyways, here's the story! Well, chapter 1, actually. Just a little note that this will be my last time updating, because I'll have a short period of a writers' block. Just for 2 weeks, don't worry. Because of spring break, and my family is going to Las Vegas. I might update later on today as well, but that depends because I might be too lazy :). Anyways, ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 1 Ally's Move

**Ally's POV**

I. AM. SO. NERVOUS! I can predict that you're wondering, 'Why is Ally, the brave, beautiful, awesome girl nervous?' Well, it's because I'm moving! From California to Miami. I'm supposed to be moving because of my mom's (Penny's) job. She is doing research on Miami, so my dad (Lester) and I am moving. Right now, I am slamming my hands on my alarm clock, beeping for me to get up, dress, eat, brush my teeth, and catch my 9:30 flight to Miami. I glanced at my clock to see it is now 8:01. I sighed, got up and stretched.

"You're getting up, sweetheart?" A voice asked at my doorway. Dad. I smiled at him.

"Yeah. How's mom?" I asked, grabbing some clothes out of my drawer and placing them on my bed.

"She fine, I Facetimed **(1)** her and she seemed super energetic, so I'll take that as a 'She's fine,' like I said earlier. So... Are you all ready and set?" Lester asked.

"Yeah, just need to eat, brush my teeth and go. I am really fast, so it'll probably all end up being 30 minutes. Now, if you excuse me, I need to change." I said, then closed my door. I tried matching my shirts, skirts, leggings and stuff together, but that took a looooooonnng time. It used to be just 8:05, but now it is 8:15. I gasped when I saw my clock, then I raced down the stairs, wearing my super black tank top, jeaned coat, navy blue leggings, and pink high tops. I did my make up in less than a second and curled my hair. I grabbed my luggage and placed a doughnut in my mouth. Lester beeped his car. I panicked and ran out of my house, locking the door and sitting in dad's car.

"Very fast. And, Allyson, your breath really stinks." Lester started driving when I realized I forgot to brush my teeth. Meh. Doesn't smell bad to me.

"At least I got in the car before 8:20." It was mathematically true, because the clock in the car just turned into 8:20.

* * *

We arrived at the airport 20 minutes early and sat down to arch our breath.

"C'mon, let's put our luggage in the luggage department. I'll go. You stay here." I offered.

I carried my dad and my luggage into the luggage department area. To my surprise, the flight attendant who took my bags was... KIRA!

"Kira?" I gasped. Kira looked up to me. She gasped.

"ALLY? Is that you?" Kira was in my second grade music class. She is so gorgeous. I still envy her. I started chatting with her when she looked at her watch and yelled,

"Ally! Is your flight 9:30? It's 9:20! Go! Go! GO!" I quickly threw my luggage toward her and ran to my dad, who was holding my passport and in line.

"What took you so long?" He asked.

"Sorry, I saw Kira there." I said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Sorry I couldn't update for so long! I was on a trip to Las Vegas with my family. Anyways, continue to read my story! Or stories... I have one review so far. Not bad. I want 5 reviews for this chapter or I can't write anymore. It's because if I only have one person reviewing, (yeah, I'm talking to you, non-reviewers) then I know that only one person would like this story and I work really hard on it. So, I hope I hit 5 reviews! The longer the reviews take, the longer I won't update! There's that warning!**

* * *

Chapter 2 The Brainy Dudes

Austin's POV

"Austin! Austin, Austin!" A voice called behind me. "I think I got a text message from Jimmy Star yesterday night to tell you that you can release your next album!" Trish de la Rosa, my manager, chirped.

"That's great! But what do you mean you 'think you got a text message from Jimmy Star last night'?" I asked, putting quotes into my speaking.

"Well, he says he might have enough time to manage your album." Trish explained. I nodded.

"No, that's not it." My best friend, Dez said.

"Dez, that's TOTALLY NOT IT." Trish rolled her eyes sarcastically. I laughed.

"Hey! I've got an idea! How about I host a competition based on school?" I ask.

"School? For all topics in the world, you choose school? How about Music?" Trish asked. "OOOOHHH! Fashion?!"

"No. I want school because I hear a new student is coming to Marino High. I want him or her to feel welcome." I tossed my back pack over to one shoulder.

"From who did you hear that?" Trish asked.

"ME!" A girl voice yelled from down the halls. Trish, Dez and I whipped around to see a brunette with slightly lighter brown coloured highlights. She was wearing a white T-Shirt with a blue jean coat over it. She had navy blue leggings and black wedges to finish her look. In a moment, I knew she was for me. Her chocolate-brown eyes twinkles in the artificial light...

"Uh, Austin? You look like you're going to faint." Trish's voice rang.

"Hi..." I muttered before I hit ground.

* * *

**So sorry for the VERYYYYYYY short chapter! I have a very tight schedule since it's almost the end of spring break. I even have homework! AHHHH! I am so annoyed right now. Please forgive me if you are super annoyed by me too. I promise I'll have longer chapters sooner or later! I'll update on my other stories as well! See ya!**


End file.
